The Reminants
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Apart of the past that's been forgotten, they can't be ignored. And because of that past, memories come flooding back to the Great One as well as the whole Demon Tribe Nation. Can Yuri save any of them in time or will the past prohibit him from doing so?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first attempt of a KKM fanfic. I began with this story idea a year ago in July so I do hope you all enjoy reading it as I have at writing it and trying to perfect it. The story itself is in chronological order, the flashbacks are not. If that confuses anyone please let me know. This first chapter is a full flashback.

Bonzai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh)

Chapter One

* * *

"You shouldn't move around much."

He smirked. "You are certainly a wise man."

"Still cracking jokes."

She watched them from the shadows until the long black haired one was gone.

The Great One shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable.

"He's right you know."

The Great One sighed. "They don't call him the Great Wise Man of Double Black for nothing."

She sat by his side. "So your the Great One." She smiled sadly. "Your the one that destroyed the Originators."

"If you've come for revenge, I have no problem killing you as well." He threatened softly.

She lowered her eyes. "You bare a heavy burden, Great One." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Such a foolish man, but you've come far in protecting the people of this world." The ruby amulet around her neck glimmered. "You shouldn't carry this curse alone though."

He touched her hand. "Between you and him I can't get any rest."

"You're like a child. If you're not being watch, you'll get yourself into trouble."

He laughed, coughing afterward. He sat up, taking her hand. "My dear Natalia, will you forgive me, for not keeping my promise to you."

She held his hand against her cheek. "It is I who should be begging forgiveness from you, my lord." She grazed the arm that held the curse. "It was my ancestors who gave this to you."

"Do not blame yourself." He laid back down. "Natalia."

She looked down, nodding slowly.

"I will not ask you to wait for my return, for I not know when it shall be." He tighten his hand around hers. "But will you wait out the night with me, just this once?" His eyes began to get heavy.

Natalia ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "Of course Great One, whatever you desire."

"Natalia..."

"Hm?"

"Will you call me by my name."

She held back tears. "You are the Great One, my lord."

"Yes I suppose that's right. I never really had a name...before that." He murmured as he fell asleep.

"What name could possibly hold up to you, Great One?"

"Pick...one."

She watched him for a few seconds as his breathing evened out. "Talking in your sleep is dangerous." Natalia smiled.

The Great Wise Man remained outside the door, listening until he was sure neither were going to speak for the rest of the night. Soul removal, it was the only way they could perserve the Great One's purity. It would be hard on those who knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Natalia woke before the sunrise. The Great One, she figured, must have slept soundly for he moved very little during the night. Gently removing his hand from hers, she got up and wandered over to the table. Grabbing her cape she drapped it over her. With a last look she left the room, closing the door silently behind her. Before she entered the courtyard a voice spoke.

"He'll be disappointed to find you not there when he wakes."

She stopped, concealing her face with the hood of her cape. "No, he won't, because he'll have you there to guide and protect his soul to wherever it may go." She faced him. "And you'll be there when he returns, whenever that may be."

"Lady Natalia."

She gave a small sigh. "He's such a difficult man sometimes, you know. He's so childish but at the same time he manages to be mature." She hurried down the steps; the sun beginning to light the sky. She stopped one last time. "Do watch over him, Great Wise Man of Double Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh)

Chapter Two

* * *

The carriage strolled along the road. Yuri stretched. "Oh man it's such a beautiful day out today. I'm so glad we managed to get away from the castle.

Gwendal grunted. Conrad smiled. "Yes your majesty, it is a wonderful day to be out riding."

"Hey come to think of it, I haven't seen this area before."

"The Demon Kingdom is a vast land, your majesty." Gunter informed him. "It would require a long absence from the castle to tour it all."

"Huh, I didn't realize that."

"Oh Yuri, you wouldn't stay away from the castle for too long, would you?"

He hugged Greta, who was beside him. "No Greta, you don't have to worry about me leaving for that long of a period."

Behind the trees that surrounded the area spies watched the caravan travel.

"Master Stven."

"What is it?"

"Sir, we believe that the Double Black Demon King is on that carriage. However the Double Black advisor is not."

"Are you positive."

"Yes my lord."

"Then prepare for the attack." He closed his eyes, bringing his hands together in a triangle shape. The sky began to darken as fog rolled in.

Across the road another group watched.

"Lady Evelyn, Master Stven has started his attack." Iiana, her most trusted follower and advisor said.

Evelyn held tight to her staff. "Get the troops in position. We have to counter him and protect those people."

"Yes my lady."

_/Why Stven? Why go this far? What are you trying to prove?/_

* * *

Murata walked slowly through the tomb of the Great One.

_/She stood in front of them, embarassed. "Thank you."_

_The Great One smiled. "For what. All we did was chase those bandits away."_

_"Yes, well you saved me, so thank you." She glanced to the side. "May I ask who you are?"_

_"I am the Great One and this here by me is the greatest advisor in all the lands, the Great Wise Man of Double Black."_

_Her golden orbs sparkled. She bowed. "Thank you again, Great One and Great Wise Man. I must be going now." She turned away but the Great One's hand caught hers._

_"Wait. Who, may we ask, are you?"_

_"I'm...I am no one of importance, my lord."_

_He let of her hand. "Here then, take this." He pulled a ruby amulet from his pocket. "So people know that your important when they see you, and bandits will also think twice before harming you." He placed it in her hand._

_She gazed down at it, the dark stone glittered in the sun. "Thank you." She turned and ran. Before crossing the bridge at the edge of town she called back to them. "My name...is Natalia, Great One and Great Wise Man."_

_They stood there until she had gone for a while. "Natalia huh? I like it."_

_"It has a nice ring to it." The Wise Man smiled. "A big name though for just a small child."_

_"She'll grow into it." The Great One turned away and began walking./_

"Your Eminace, good Morning."

Murata blinked several times. "Ah Ulrike. Good morning to you."

"Is something wrong your Eminance?"

"No, everything's fine." He walked with her for a while. "Tell me something Ulrike, have you heard of a woman named Natalia von Shiel?"

"No your Eminance. Is she someone from the Great One's time?"

"Well sort of. I'm surprised she hasn't been put into a history book. Or at least part of a myth."

"Was she of some importance?"

"Hm, you can say that." He blinked and smiled. "Well never mind really. I was just thinking out loud." After a few seconds the tomb shook and then stopped. "Was that an earthquake?"

"The Great One." Ulrike hurried to the tomb. Everything was all right though.

Murata stood a while. "Well I better go back to the castle, see if anything has happened there."

* * *

"Gisela do you think you can help her?" Yuri asked, pacing behind her.

She was silent a moment. "There, she should be fine. Her injuries aren't too serious."

"There you are Shibuya." Murata walked in. "Oh am I interupting something?"

Conrart shook his head. "Not at all your Eminance."

Gisela stood. "I'll come back and check on her later." With that she left.

"Who's this? Shibuya you aren't kidnapping are you?" Murata looked her over. "Wow she's a cute one. Is she your new girlfriend Shibuya?"

Wolfram's face turned red. "Why...you..."

"Ah ha ha, that's not it at all Murata. Hey take it easy Wolfram."

Conrart smiled. "Your Eminance, this girl saved us from an attack earlier."

"Oh I see. How lucky to be saved by such a pretty girl."

Yuri sighed. "Well Gisela said that her injuries aren't serious so she should come around anytime."

"I see. Well her clothes are torn. We better get Lady Cecilie or one of the chamber maids to find her something new."

"Right I agree." Yuri and Murata walked out talking. Wolfram followed behind with complaints.

Conrart followed but stopped just before the door and turned around. "Something the matter Gwendel?"

"I think we should post guards outside just to be safe."

"I agree. After all she moved like an assassin during that small attack." Conrart looked toward the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

9/14/10: Seeing as I don't feel like doing anything right now, I'll upload this chapter...and maybe some others, we'll see. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Three

* * *

_/She followed close behind someone. Reaching out she tried to grasp them but they moved further and further away. She went to move, nothing worked. She called out, nothing there either./_

As Evelyn slept a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

Gwendal stared out the window of his office. "Enter."

Yosak peaked in. "Yo."

"Have you found anything more about the attackers?"

"No we haven't your sire. In fact it's as if nothing happened at all."

"What?"

"Well," Yosak rubbed his head. "the prints are gone, like nothing was there to make them in the first place."

"Is is magic?"

"That hasn't been determined."

Gwendal scowled. "Keep looking, we can't allow such enemies running amuck."

"Of course my lord." Yosak bowed and left.

* * *

Evelyn opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She glanced around. The drapery drifted in the morning breeze.

"Oh good morning." Gisela appeared, a wet cloth in her hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Evelyn nodded. "I did." She moved to get up but Gisela stopped her.

"You mustn't move about much until your wounds have healed."

"Can you tell me where I am then?"

"Of course. Your at Coventant Castle in the Great Demon Kingdom."

"May I ask what brought me here?"

Gisela paused. "You don't remember?"

"No." Evelyn shook her head. "Was it something serious?"

"You mean you don't remember that either?" Gisela checked her forehead. "Can you at least tell me your name?

"Evelyn von Shiel."

"Evelyn," Gisela's eyes widened. "von Shiel?"

* * *

"Well I don't see a problem with her." Yuri shrugged. "After all she saved us from those bandits."

Gwendal huffed. "She should be questioned as soon as Gisela says she's well."

"She doesn't need to be questioned." Yuri protested. "She needs to be rewarded."

"We don't even know who she is. How can you trust someone so easily like that?"

"I happen to agree with Shibuya on this one." Murata commented. "I think she's harmless, really."

Conrart glanced at Murata and wondered what he was planning this time.

A knock on the door interupted them. Gisela entered. "Your Majesty, the girl has woken."

Yuri stood. "Really? How is she?"

Gisela bowed. "She's well from what I have examined so far. However she told me she doesn't remember helping you sire and has no idea how she got here."

Gwendal took a step forward. "Did you at least get her name."

"Yes your Excellency. Her name is Evelyn von Shiel."

"von Shiel?" Wolfram asked. "But there are only ten noble families."

"Gunter." Gwendal turned to him. "Are you aware of any von Shiel's in your studies?"

"No, I am unaware of any such name. Gisela are you positive she said that?"

"I am."

Murata sighed. "von Shiel is an old name that disappeared with the times and the documents containing it have been lost." He placed his hand on his chin. "It's hard to explain but when the kingdom was first established there were eleven, no twelve noble families, among them was von Shiel."

"Wow really?" Yuri exclaimed. "What happened to the family?"

"From what I recall after several successful decades of ruling, they denounced their royalty and eventually died out. Or so I thought. It was such a shame to, the von Shiel land was one of the only ones to have both demons and humans living on it."

"Oh, they sound like an amazing family." Yuri sat back in his seat.

Murata nodded. "Lady Gisela is the girl well enough to talk."

Gisela gave a short nod. "But please don't push her your Eminance, she needs rest."

* * *

_/Natalia rushed through the streets. "Lette! Lette!"_

_Lette peaked up from one of the tables in the market. When Natalia spotted her, she hurried back out on the street, shuffling throught the people._

_"Lette come back here right this instant."_

_Lette turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Natalia. "Come catch me if you dare Natalia." She said just before running into someone._

_"Hm? What do we have here?"_

_Natalia caught up to them. "Oh Kale I'm glad you stopped her." She walked up to Lette. "Now give it back." She reached for Lette but the girl pulled away._

_Kale sighed and took what Lette had from her. He held open his hand and looked at the trinket. "What is this? A ruby amulet. Lette did you steal this?"_

_Lette shook her head. "No of course not Kale, you'd disapprove."_

_"It's mine." Natalia held out her hand. "And it doesn't matter where I got it from."_

_Kale looked at her. "Fine." He shoved it back to Natalia. "Not like I care anyway." He turned and saundered off._

_"Kale wait for me." Lette called after him./_

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open.

The door to the room squeaked open and then shut and foot steps made their way to the bed. Murata smiled. "Hiya, I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

Evelyn lifted herself and leaned on the head-board. "Double black but your not the king, so you must be the trusted friend and advisor."

"You're very smart." Murata pulled a chair up to the bed side. "Tell me something, what you told Lady Gisela, is that true?"

"That I don't remember how I got here? Yes, that's true."

"No I mean your name, is it true that you are of the von Shiel bloodline?"

"Why would I lie about my name?"

"I don't know, to gain access to the castle perhaps? Or to infiltrate the kingdom." Murata stared at her. "After all the name von Shiel..."

Evelyn cleared her throat. "The name von Shiel hasn't been used since the days of the Great One, I'm aware."

Just before Murata could get another word in the door opened. "I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"Oh Shibuya come in. I was just getting to know Lady Evelyn."

Yuri grinned and waved as he walked in. "Hi. I hope you are feeling better." He held out his hand for hers. "I'm Yuri Shibuya."

Evelyn looked at him then his hand. She held up hers and took his. "Evelyn von Shiel, your Majesty."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh)

Chapter Four:

* * *

A group congragated outside a cave along the coast.

"Master Stven, it appears that she's been taken into their custody."

"Figures. We had them right in the palm of our hands and she had to interfere with that."

"What should we do now?"

Stven paced. "Find Lia and bring her to me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"And your left foot?" Gisela held Evelyn's foot, checking to make sure stability was there. "How does that feel?"

"Fine, no pain."

"Amazing." Gisela stood. "I'm surprised at how quickly you have healed."

Evelyn stretched some. "No surprise, I'm a demon."

"Yes." Gisela glanced away. "However even demon powers aren't this strong."

Evelyn shrugged. "But I am doing well, yes Miss Gisela?"

"Of course my lady."

"Please just Evelyn." She sat down on the bed and relaced her boots. "Do you know if I can leave, or must I stay and be investigated?"

Gisela gathered all her equipment. "Well, I do know that some of the others would like to speak with you. In the mean time two guards have been placed outside your door for your protection and to guide you any place you'd like to go." She bowed. "If you'll excuse me."

Evelyn bowed. "Thank you." She walked to the window. Soldiers shuffled to a fro in the courtyard. She rested her head against the sill. "Well now, how to get out of this one."

* * *

Yuri sat at his desk in his study again. The others either standing or sitting as well.

"Well to be honest I didn't get the sense that she had any harmful thoughts toward the kingdom." Murata sighed. "In fact she appeared to be telling the truth when she said she didn't know how she got here."

"Well what should we do then. The soldiers have yet to find out who attack this morning." Gwendal grumbled. "She is the only link."

"Well maybe after she gets more rest we can ask her again about this morning."

"I think we should check on her again your Majesty."

"I agree with Conrart." Wolfram crossed his arms. "I still think it's funny how we were attacked and the attacker doesn't even remember it."

"Oh not you too Wolfram. She protected us against the attackers, you saw that."

"Well then, lets go check on her, hm Shibuya?" Murata smirked.

"Right."

* * *

Lia knelt, her eyes lowered. "You called for me Lord Stven?"

He looked at her. "You know what I want."

"Sir?"

"I've written a letter and I want you to take it to Coventant Castle."

"But sir."

"Do not agrue with me Lia! They took Evelyn and will not give her back." He lowered his tone. "At least when you deliver the message you will be able to see her. Or see where they have her. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Stven." Lia nodded.

Stven stooded and placed a hand on Lia's shoulder. "I'm only trying to look out for you Lia. Evelyn would never forgive herself if something happened to you dear child." He held out his hand. "Now please get up and eat with me, will you?"

She took his hand. "Yes thank you Lord Stven."

* * *

"Hello?" Lady Cecilie and Greta walked in Evelyn's room. "Anyone in?"

Evelyn hurried from the window. "Yes?"

"Aw you are pretty." Cecilie held out her hands and took Evelyn's. "I knew you would be."

Evelyn blinked. "Pardon?"

"Oh I heard several of the guards talking about you this morning." Cecilie gasped and then laughed. "Forgive me, I'm Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, but please call me Cecilie." She moved. "And this is his majesty's daughter, Greta."

"Oh, hello Princess."

Greta stepped forward and held up a dress. "For you Lady Evelyn. Lady Anissina and Lady Cecilie helped me pick it out for you."

Evelyn took the dress. It was lavender, almost white, reaching the floor. The sleeves were long and wide toward the wrists. The shoulders were bare. "I couldn't wear something so pretty."

"Please my dear, this dress is far from your beauty. Plus the boys will hardly be able to resist." Cecilie winked. She took Greta's hand. "We'll leave now so you can try this on. See you at dinner my dear."

* * *

The Great One stood in the Oracle's room, staring at the boxes. _/Natalia./_ An imagine of her flashed through his mind. _/What could she possibly be doing here after all this time?/_

"Great One are you worried about the girl?" Ulrike asked as she walked up. "I was surprised too when I heard that her name was Evelyn von Shiel. In all my years as oracle I have not once heard of that name. But I do wonder if she is of some royal line." Ulrike glanced up at him. "Maybe she's related to Natalia von Shiel, whom his Eminance mentioned to me when he was here.

"Who knows Ulrike."

She looked at the boxes. Just as she thought, his mind was far away surely thinking of the sudden arrival of Evelyn von Shiel.

* * *

Evelyn walked the halls quietly when she came upon the portraits of the Great One and the Great Wise Man. Her hand lingered on the frame of the Great One's.

_/"Natalia." The Great One smiled, arms open. "Welcome to Coventant Castle."_

_"Coventant Castle? What a strange name." She looked around._

_The Great One gave a pouty face. "Aw come now, Natalia, it's perfect. I made a deal with nature and the people."_

_"I suppose." She looked up at the wall. "This place is bare though, no real sign of life."_

_"I see what you mean. Tell me then, what should go here?"_

_She looked at him. "Why ask me?"_

_"Just tell me."_

_"Hm, a portraiture of you and the Great Wise Man, yes that would do; so people will remember you generations from now."_

_"Brillant! I'll order those immediately the castle is finished. Come let me show you the rest of the place." He grabbed her by the arm and lead her away._

_"I was being smart. Hey stop pulling me. I can walk by myself you know." /_

"Oh my dear Great One, I told you you'd be remember for generations." Evelyn spoke softly.

"Lady Evelyn!" Yuri hurried down the hall, the group following him. "There you are Lady Evelyn." He stopped. "Oh wow."

Evelyn dropped her hand and turned around, the dress flowing about her. "Oh your Majesty." She bowed. "Your daughter picked this dress out for me. I hope it isn't too much."

Yuri shook his head. "No not at all." Wolfram puffed.

"Forgive me for leaving my room. Lady Gisela said it would be alright to move about with an escort, but they seem to have gone to do something else."

"It's alright. I was just worried that's all. I mean those hits you took were pretty serious."

Evelyn nodded. "I'm glad to hear sire that you were worried but I'm afraid I still don't remember any of what got me here, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's probably from the shock of everything." He let out a breath. "How about dinner? I'd like to hear more about you Lady Evelyn."

"Oh?" She followed him. "About me?"

"Of course." He lead her to the dining hall.

Murata watched her. Her eyes, her hair, and the shake of the tomb earlier; he would definately have to see if she had a ruby amulet, or any connection with Natalia von Shiel, that would tell him for sure if his hunch is correct.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Five:

* * *

_/Natalia walked through the market, fresh flowers in her arms._

_"Are those for someone?"_

_She turned to find the Great One behind her. "For my parents' graves."_

_"Oh I see." He glanced at the flowers. "Mind if I come along?"_

_She thought on it a little before answering. "Of course not." She continued on through the market headed toward the village's church yard. She opened the gate and walked to the back. In the corner two small stones laid. Natalia knelt and separated the flowers, laying a set on each the stones._

_"Were they all you had?"_

_After Natalia prayed she stood. "No. I have a younger sister, Lette, and a best friend, Kale. We take care of each other the best we can."_

_"It can be hard at times I'm sure, with all that has happened with this new enemy."_

_"The Originators? Yes, a lot has changed in the time I have met you."_

_He eyed her. She stared off in the distance. Her golden eyes sparkled in the daylight. A stray hair loosened itself from her braid and blew in the breeze. The Great One lifted his hand to place it behind her ear but she startled him before that happened._

_"So Great One, where is your counter-part today? You aren't slave driving him I hope."_

_He shook his head, surprised more than anything._

_"Good." She turned and began to walk back to the market. "Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy making him work." She stopped. "Are you coming?"_

_The Great One blinked. "Yes I'm coming. And that isn't true Natalia I don't enjoy making anyone do anything."_

_"Uh huh. Why don't I put you to work?"_

_"What you can't be serious? I am the Great One."_

_She eyed him. "Great One of what? When you do something then we can talk. In the mean time you can carry my groceries."_

_"What? Oh come on Natalia." He complained with a smile./_

* * *

"So tell me Lady Evelyn where are you from?"

Evelyn looked at the food and wondered where to begin. "Well your Majesty, I'm a traveler, so I have no real place to say where I'm from. But if it helps I was born in a small port town across from Caloria."

"Oh wow so I bet you know Lady Flynn then, she rules Caloria now."

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm afraid not. After my mother died my father took me with him on his travels. I can't say I remember much of my home or who ruled."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about your mother Lady Evelyn. Your father sounds like a great guy though. Are you two still traveling together?"

"Please, sire, do not feel sorry about my mother. She was happy until the very end." Evelyn's eyes softened. "As for my father, I haven't seen him for some years now."

"Oh how sad, I'm sorry."

Evelyn smiled some. "It's just the way things are. He's lived a long life, one full of travel and battles. He has a right to rest where he pleases for the rest of his days." She took a drink. "That doesn't mean that he still couldn't out fight me."

Yuri chuckled. "I see. What about other family or even your friends? I can only imagine how great they must be."

She grew quiet and chewed her food slowly.

Yuri nerviously laughed. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's my fault I'm sorry your Majesty. It's just that thinking about my family and friends bring up bad memories." She looked him in the eye with a sort of bittersweet glint. "Most of them were taken away during the Great War twenty years ago."

The group gasped.

"You were involved in the war Lady Evelyn?" Yuri's eyes were wide.

She nodded. "I was. It was a pointless battle." She directed her gaze to the others at the table. "The kingdom was in disarray. It should have been handle far better."

Gwendal huffed. "As if a mere outsider would know how much it takes to keep a war from happening."

"But it wasn't kept from happening was it? So I suppose a mere outsider might have had a greater chance at it."

Gwendal reached for his sword.

"No don't Lord von Voltaire." Murata called out. "She is just voicing her opinion."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "von Voltaire?" She looked at the group more closely. "Of course, I should have known." She placed her fork down. "Nothing has changed." Her tone was low as she stood. "If you will excuse me, I'd like to retire to my room for the evening. I've gotten quite tired."

Yuri half stood as Evelyn hurried to the door. "Have a good night." He said as she closed the door.

* * *

Lia gazed down at the castle and the town surrounding it. "Lady Evelyn." She grasped the letter tighter. After a few more moments she directed her horse to the path that lead to the castle. "Please wait for me, my Lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Six

* * *

Yuri sat with a worried look. "I hope I didn't offend her."

"No I'm sure you didn't." Murata shook his head. "We can talk to her later."

"Yeah sure." Yuri nodded. "But I wonder what she meant by nothing has changed. Has she been here before? I don't remember seeing her at any of the functions." He gasped. "Perhaps I ignored her once and she's holding a grudge."

"I don't think that's it, your majesty." Conrart said, grinning.

Murata eyed the door. _/Well she certainly has the temperment of a von Shiel as well as the drive and pride for the demon tribe. But there's no way that it can be Natalia, could it?/_

* * *

The Great One sat on top one of the boxes his eyes closed.

_/She leaned down, pressing her lips to his ear. "Please hold on Great One. Double Black and I will search to find a cure for you." She squeezed his hand. "I won't rest until I do." She stood. "Good bye Great One."/_

He opened his eyes, his hand to his cheek. Even now he could feel the warmth of her tears she left behind.

"Great One?"

He turned. "Oh Ulrike. It's late, what are you still doing up?"

"Are you all right Great One?"

"Yeah." He brushed his hair to the side. "I was just reliving a silly memory."

She watched him for a moment. If it was a silly memory it had him looking different, worried.

* * *

_/Torches lit up the outside perimeter of the village. Women and children screamed and ran. Few men tried to protect what was left standing. It was a village caught in a battle between the demons and the humans._

_Stven hurried through his house, bolting up the windows._

_Evelyn stood in the doorway to a bedroom and the kitchen. Two small children huddled behind her, another rested in her arms. "Stven..."_

_"Don't worry. I said I'll protect you and that's what I'm going to do."_

_"The village is burning Stven, if we went to Coventant Castle then perhaps..."_

_"No Evelyn." He stopped. "I will not go to him and beg for my life. He was the one who promised to protect his people." He balled his fists. "He is the one who is at fault."_

_"Mommy I'm scared." The oldest, Raya, said._

_Evelyn pressed her daughter closer to her. "It'll be all right sweetie." She looked back at Stven. "If not there then let us at least get out of here and find a safer place."_

_"We can't go out there in the middle of a battle. That's why I'm reinforcing the walls and windows."_

_Screaming could be heard right outside the house. Behind them the bedroom wall caved in._

_"Mommy!" The second child, Maru, screamed._

_A soldier entered. He rose his sword for an attack. Evelyn braced the baby while reaching for her dagger but Stven was quicker and blocked the attack. "No use." He grunted. "Get them out of here." He pushed the soldier off and kicked him back through the wall. They fought for several minutes._

_Evelyn grabbed Raya's hand. "Hold on to your brother. Don't let either one of us going understand?" She hurried to the door as smoke began to fill their house._

_"Papa." Maru resisted his sister. "Papa, no." He reached out for Stven._

_Evelyn turned to see what he was yelling about. The soldier had gotten the upper hand and managed to wound Stven. "Stven!"/_

Evelyn shook awake, her heart pounding. She kept her eyes closed trying to keep the dream close to her for a while longer.

"Stop, who are you and what are you doing here so late?"

"Please I have a letter for his Majesty."

Evelyn sat up, opening her eyes. She knew the voice of the girl. "Lia." She got up and slowly went to the window. Several guards held torches while others talked with the messenger.

"Hurry, someone go wake his Majesty. And also Lord von Voltaire." Another guard commanded.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed as Murata appeared before any of them. More particular to her was that for a brief moment he looked up to her window as he led Lia up the stairs.

* * *

Yuri yawned. "What's all this commotion so early for. Couldn't this wait until the sun rose a little at least?"

Lia stood, surrounded by Gwendal, Conrart, Wolfram, Gunter, Yosak and Murata. "Forgive me." She bowed. "But I've been told that Lady von Shiel was here and I desperately need to give this letter to her." Lia looked into Yuri's eyes. "Please your Highness."

Yuri sighed a little. "I'm sorry but,"

"But there isn't a woman here by that name." Murata interupted.

Gwendal eyed Conrart who shrugged.

"Murata?"

"You must have been mistaken and given false information." He stepped forward. "Who told you that a woman like that was here?"

Lia avoided eye contact. "A reliable source told me that she was taken here yesterday morning."

Gwendal rolled his eyes. "Who is this person to you anyway?"

She shifted. "She's my, she's my." She gulped and held out the letter. "If you find her will you please give this to her?"

Gunter took the letter. "Of course my dear, have no worries."

"Thank you sire." She bowed again. "I apologize for getting everyone up. If you will excuse me." She was escourted out of the room.

"What an elaborate scheme." Gwendal mumbled.

"Murata why did you just lie to her then?"

"It's simple Shibuya, she is the link Yosak and Lord von Voltaire have been looking for. Am I correct?"

Yosak crossed his arms. "There is a good possibility she is who we are looking for to take us to the real masterminds behind all the problems recently."

"But, she's just a girl."

* * *

Evelyn remained at the window after Lia was brought into the castle. She watched the outside wall for trespassers. In the distance, well passed the village, a light flashed. "Stven." She gazed toward the temple. "You're watching too, aren't you, Great One."

"Thank you." Lia bowed. She hurried toward her horse. Just before getting on she looked up to where Evelyn was staying. Lia nodded, turning her horse to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Seven

* * *

Evelyn continued to stare out the window watching the night pass slowly and without any more incidents. She didn't flinch when someone knocked on her door. "Enter."

"I'm sorry to bother you at such an hour Lady Evelyn."

She turned, looking directly in Murata's eyes. "It's fine. What can I help you with?"

"Hm?"

She gave a soft scoff. "It's nearing dawn so this isn't a normal house call, it's got to have some importance."

"Yes you got me there." He rubbed the back of his head. He sighed and stepped forward. "You had a guest earlier. But I figured you would be too tired to see them. She left you a letter." He held it out for Evelyn.

She glanced at the letter. It didn't appear to have been opened but there was the possiblity that it was compromised. "Thank you." She walked toward him and took the letter.

"Of course. I guess I should be leaving now." He turned to go. "Oh Lady Evelyn, I don't suppose you have anything of value on you do you?"

"Of value, like what?"

"I don't know." Murata shrugged. "Maybe something like a ruby amulet."

"A ruby amulet?" Her eyes were calm and even; watching Murata's movements. "Never owned something that pretty. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. There was word that theives and such were around and I didn't want something of yours stolen while you're here."

"Of course not. Thank you for the concern."

He bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure about this your Eminance? Will she fall for it so easily?" Yozak questioned.

"I don't know. She's suspcious and has a right too be." He continued to walk on. "All we can do now is wait to see what move she makes."

* * *

Evelyn shook her head. "That's just like you Stven to go overboard." She dabbed water on one corner and the paper split. She carefully removed the top sheet to reveal a thinner layer of paper within. This letter was from Lia. "That'll a girl." She pulled the candle closer.

-_Lady Evelyn. Forgive me for read Lord Stven's letter, as I was curious. He probably already suspected me to do so before leaving. He probably knows I'm writing this also. Please take care of what he says, he is serious. I know he has a temperment but he does worry about you and your safety. I'll be waiting on the north ridge until dawn. I pray to see you then. Lia_-

"Figures he'd pull something like this. A battle with the demon tribe is not called for." Evelyn looked to the window. "An hour til dawn." She blew out the candle and hurried to the courtyard.

* * *

_/Kale paced the kitchen floor. Natalia sat quietly at the table. He stopped and glared at her. "Do you see now, how much trouble he has caused?" Kale growled. "Not only are the villages being attacked but Lette's been hurt too. How much more are you willing to sacrafice before you stop this dreaming."_

_Natalia shook her head. "It isn't dreaming Kale. He can change this world. He can destroy the Originators."_

_"Do you hear yourself, destroy the Originators? Have you seen what they've been doing lately?" He slammed his hands on the table. "They cannot be destroyed."_

_She stood up. "We have to try Kale." She looked away. "I'm...I'm going to join him, to join all of them. I've come to be fond of those in his services and I know he will conquer all that comes his way."_

_"You wouldn't dare," Kale shook his head. "You can't betray us, he is the reason our kind live in fear, we are the ones being hunted by him."_

_Natalia narrowed her eyes. "We are not them anymore Kale. They have lost their way. The Great One..."_

_"I will hear no more of this. If you leave this house with the intention of giving aid to that man," He turned away." you will not be welcome back."_

_Tears sprun in her eyes. "Kale do you know what your saying."_

_He stumbled away toward the counter and glared out the window._

_Natalia held her breath before breaking her gaze. "Alright then Kale." She licked her lips. "I'm going to go get medicine for Lette. If she wakes before I return, tell her where I went."_

_Kale gave a short nod./_

* * *

Yozak narrowed his eyes. _/Just as his Eminance said it would happen./_ He ducked lower in the bushes as Evelyn rushed out of the yard on a horse.

Murata watched from his room. "What will you do now, Natalia." He glanced toward the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lia stood under a tree waiting. Her horse drank from the river.

"So this is where you got to Lia." Stven walked into the clearing. "Is she coming?"

"I don't know."

"Did the letter get to her at least?"

She avoided his gaze. "I don't know that either. I gave it to someone who said she'd get it."

"So she may have gotten the letter and may come." He sighed. "This is ridiculous. If she doesn't come, I'll go to them."

"But Lord Stven, you can't."

He picked her up by the shoulder. "And why can't I, Lia?"

"Because I'm here." Evelyn called. "Let her go Stven."

"Evelyn." He dropped Lia. "You have some questions to answer for me." He faced her completely. "Why'd did your group stop mine from advancing on the royal carriage two days ago?"

"Simple, it's not right to attack harmless people Stven. We have no qualms with them, that's why."

"They are of the demon tribe. We have every qualm with them. They killed our kind!"

She looked at him. "This again?"

"For centuries we were the backdrop of the kingdom, helping it grow from the shadows. But what did we get for it?" He glared, waiting for her. "Well?"

"They were shocked. I mean after months of fighting against the Originators only to find that those who you served with are also apart of the enemy, what more could you expect from them but their reactions?"

"We suffered as outcasts. But what did you do? You continued to help from the dark, just like you're doing now."

"The others didn't matter Stven, he still trusted us."

Stven pinched his nose. "Then where is your trusted savior Evelyn. Why hasn't he protected us?"

She noticed the darkening circles under his eyes. "Are you feeling bad again?" She searched through her pockets for some medicine. She stepped forward. "You need to take more care of yourself Stven, otherwise what will happen to everything we've built up?"

He softly pushed her away, trying to stop her from making him sit. "Don't..."

She popped a cork on a small vile. "Lia will you get me some water." She handed the vile to Stven. "It's bitter but it should releive some of the pain."

He took the liquid in one swallow, shivering at the bitterness. Lia hurried with the water, which he drank down quickly. After a moment he leaned forward, bumping his head against Evelyn's. He grew drowsy. "What...did you put in this?" He slurred, falling over in sleep.

Lia stared. "What?"

"Go get his horse, Lia, and take him back home." Evelyn picked him up.

Lia rushed back with his and her horse. "Aren't you coming back with us?"

"No, I still have things to do here." She pushed him up in the saddle. "Plus I have an idea that he isn't finished with the demon tribe." She handed Lia the reigns to Stven's horse. At the same time she removed a pouch from a pocket. "This is the remaining medicine I have. Make sure he takes it. A small amount, a drop or two, in his drink daily."

"And for your medicine Lady Evelyn?"

She smiled up at Lia as the sun was breaking on the horizon. "Don't worry about me, I've got it covered. You better get going though so you aren't stopped by any of the troops."

"Yes, my lady." Lia kicked her horse into gear, Stven's following.

Evelyn got on her horse and headed back to the castle. _/I'm sorry Stven. I still have things I have to do before I can return./_

* * *

"I hope Lady Evelyn's hungry this morning. She didn't eat much at dinner yesterday." Yuri commented as he, Conrart, and Wolfram strolled down the hall to Evelyn's room.

The guards came to attention as Yuri appeared around the corner. "Good morning your majesty.

"Good morning."

One of the guards knocked on the door. Upon receiving no answer they opened it.

Yuri entered. "Lady Evelyn?"

"She's gone." Wolfram exclaimed. "How can this be?" He glared at the guards. "You two were suppose to be watching her."

"There, there, Lord von Bielefeld." Murata walked in with Yozak. "She'll return before you know it."

"Huh? What do you mean she'll return Murata? Where'd she go?"

Yozak stepped forward. "Remember that girl from early this morning? Well it seems that's who Lady Evelyn has gone to meet with."

_/But I hope that's all who she has gone to meet with./_ Murata smiled. "If you'll excuse me I have to go run some errands." He strolled out. "I'll come back later with Lady Evelyn."

"Your Eminance?" Yozak looked on after him, turning to Conrart.

"Honestly what is he talking about?" Yuri mumbled.

* * *

Evelyn brought her horse to an errupt stop. "So you saw my plan from the moment you brought me that letter this morning, Double Black."

Murata sat on the steps of the temple. "I knew that if you had a chance, you'd try for this place." He shifted his eyes. "But it's of no use."

"My kind can't step foot in that temple, I know."

"It's just, it's been so long, to even come back is pointless, useless even."

"You came back, didn't you?" She stepped down off the horse. "Maybe its of little use to you," she looked behind him. "but what do you have to say about it?"

Murata's eyes opened wider as the Great One step next to him. "It's been too long, Natalia."


	9. Chapter 9

In the third season of KKM the replicated Double Black, assistant to Lady Alazon, was subbed several ways: as Janus, Genesis, Genis, and another I can't remember. For easy sake I'll use the name Janus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Nine

* * *

The Great One sighed. "First Janus now you."

"Janus was here?" She cut her eyes. "Figures as much." She mumbled. "He would be the one to finally get desperate."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Great One eyed her.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. You fought him, didn't you?"

"Are you saying I'm at fault for what happen to him?"

"Are you denying your fault?" She shook her head. "And the boxes? Why were they brought together?"

"Hm?" Murata questioned. "Is that what happened then? The Originators weren't the only thing woken by the congregating of the boxes."

"No they weren't." She eyed both of them. "But it seems everything ended peacefully, to say the least."

"Why'd you come back Natalia?"

"My name is Evelyn, not Natalia." Mounting her horse she gave the Great One one last look before riding off.

* * *

Lia laid a cool cloth on Stven's head. His eyes fluttered but never opened.

_/"Ah Natalia, Kale. I'm glad you could join us." The Great One smiled. "Let me introduce you two." He walked them to the front. "These are the people whom I've put my trust in: Earhardt Wincott, Kristel Wincott, Lorentz Weller, Rufus Bielefelt, and Siegbert Voltaire. Oh and you've met my advisor The Great Wise Man of Double Black."_

_"It's a pleasure." Natalia bowed. Kale stood stiff._

_"These two are Natalia Shiel and Kale Raetin. They'll be helping us in our fight against the Originators."_

_They talked for a while before Kale left on his own accord._

_"Your friend doesn't seem so interested in our cause." Earhardt stepped next to Natalia. "Perhaps he's just feeling the pressure."_

_Natalia smiled. "Yeah, he'll come around eventually." Her eyes met The Great One's before she turned away. "If you'll excuse me." She bowed and hurried off after Kale._

_Earhardt glanced to her before looking toward The Great One. He was gone doing something else._

_Kale stood on the cliff overlooking the area. "It doesn't seem right."_

_Natalia shrugged. "It probably isn't but the Originators have pryed on the weak and are far from reason anymore, Kale." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't approve but it's for the best. It's for the future."/_

Stven opened his eyes.

"Lord Stven, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" He sat up.

Lia brought him water. "Here you'll feel better, sir."

"Tell Shaw that I want to see him, as soon as he gets back."

"Of course." Lia nodded.

* * *

Descoscos greeted Murata and Evelyn when they entered the courtyard. "Ah welcome back your Eminance and Lady Evelyn." He took their horses.

"Where is Shibuya and the others?" Murata asked as he got down off his horse.

"They're in the the throne room your Eminance. Some important looking visitors arrived while you were gone."

"Important huh? Well then Lady Evelyn, shall we go?"

She eyed Murata but nodded. They walked the halls in silence.

The soldiers at the throne room doors bowed and opened them.

"Here she is now." Yuri stood. "We were just talking about you, Lady Evelyn."

A boy clad in black and silver with black hair and grey eyes turned to face them. A woman clad in war attire with dark forest green eyes and deep red hair stood next to him. "My lady." She said softly. "It's good to see that you are unharmed."

"What are you doing here?"

"My lady I just-"

"Please don't be upset with them Lady Evelyn, they were worried about you."

Evelyn held her tongue against Yuri. "Of course your Majesty." She took in a deep breath. "Iiana, Raz, I'm glad to see that you two are unharmed as well."

"Perhaps we should find a room for our guest, Shibuya?"

"Hm? Oh yes of course." He grinned down at them. "You'll be staying right?"

"Your Majesty is too kind." Iiana bowed.

Evelyn walked out, her cape flowing behind her.

Yuri looked sadly on.

"We'll get the chamber maids to find suitable living quarters for the two of you." Gunter offered.

"Thank you. If you'd allow us, I'd like to speak to Lady Evelyn."

"Yes, of course." Yuri sat.

Iiana hurried after Evelyn. "Come, Raz."

Raz quickly eyed each one in the throne room before following after Iiana. His gaze stayed the most on Murata, who felt the full chill of the stare.

When they finally caught up with Evelyn she spoke. "Well, how it is?"

"They're all ligit. Stven hasn't infiltrated this far yet." Raz shrugged.

"That's good but he won't sit around too long." Iiana stopped and looked around. "We'll have to do something my lady."

"Don't worry about it." Evelyn whispered.

* * *

Stven stared out toward the east. _/Why continue to protect him Evelyn? After all we've been through, you still hold him so high. Even back then, after they found out, your faith was unwaivering./_

"Master Stven," Shaw entered and knelt. "You've asked for me sir."

_/But what I have now, we didn't back then./_ "Yes, thank you for coming at such a short notice. _/You'll have to forgive me Evelyn. It's all I can do to make you see once and for all, the flaws of this nation you wanted for him./_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou (Kyo Kara Maoh!)

Chapter Ten

* * *

Gwendal sat at his desk, his fingers laced. Murata stood at the windows. Wolfram, Conrart, and Gunter were seated.

Yosak remained standing. "From what I've gathered, these two are a part of Lady Evelyn's convoy, thoroughly worried about her safety."

"What bothers me is this Lia girl. No one's been able to track her after she left the castle." Gwendal grumbled.

"I'm sorry sir, she escaped our defenses shortly after she left the village. But my men have been on the lookout."

"I'm more worried about that kid." Wolfram added. "Did you see the way he looked at all of us as they left the room. I mean who does he think he is?"

"Jealous Wolfram?"

"Oh don't even get me started Conrart."

_/My name is Evelyn, not Natalia./_ Murata scrunched his brows._ /Lady Evelyn looks so much like her. But with Lia, there was something more; her attitude. Then there's the fact that Evelyn didn't seem bothered by the fact that I knew what she was doing or at the mention of Janus' name. Janus, what did she say about him? That he'd be the one to pull the plug first?/_ Murata clutched at his heart. "Could it be..." He whispered.

* * *

Iiana sat patiently with her eyes closed while Raz balanced a kunai on his pointer finger his other hand tapping the table.

"Your tolerance never ceases, does it Raz. Always looking for the next rush." Iiana scolded lightly.

"I don't appreciate being locked up let alone being treated like I was a common criminal."

"We aren't locked up or common criminals." Evelyn stood at the window with her arms crossed. "You two are free to leave whenever you please."

"We came to protect you my lady, we aren't going anywhere." Iiana nudged Raz. "Isn't that right?"

He dropped the kunai in his boot and looked at Evelyn seriously. "What is it that you have planned, my lady?"

"It's better if you didn't know." She leaned against the wall.

"Is it the same thing master Stven is after?"

"No." She shook her head. "He has lost his way."

Raz crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on them. "Then we should go back home and straighten him out Evelyn." He cut his eyes from her. "We don't belong here to begin with."

"Raz-"

"It's all right Iiana, he's only telling the truth." She strolled to the table and ruffled Raz's hair. "I'm sorry little brother if you feel dragged into this." She stepped steadly toward the door.

Iiana stood. "My lady where are you going?"

Evelyn held her hand above the door handle. "To get some air. All this serious talking has stifled me."

* * *

The Great One watched as Murata entered the room. "What brings my greatest advisor back this time?"

"I am your only advisor." Murata remarked back.

"Did Natalia not come with you?"

"You seem pretty fond of her."

The Great One rose his head some and looked away. "Not really. She only amuses me is all."

"Is that all?" Murata murmured. "I have a request" He glared at him.

"A request?"

Murata nodded. "Will you please refrain from involving yourself in the coming conflict."

"What conflict? Just because a girl who looks like someone from our past suddenly shows up doesn't mean problems are going to occur."

Murata smirked. "Just stay out of it."

* * *

Evelyn crept through the halls until she found herself in front of the throne room. With no guards around she entered.

_/"What was that out there?" Rufus questioned Kale. "What exactly did you do?"_

_"I did what you were doing, fighting the Originators, or was I just suppose to sit on the hill and watch?"_

_"That wasn't fighting." Rufus got in his face. "What magic did you pull?"_

_"You want to start this now?" Kale yelled back._

_"Kale stop it." Natalia grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go."_

_"And you." Rufus faced her. "What type of warning was that?"_

_"I apologize Rufus. I am still not accustom to my powers nor know the full extent of them."_

_"Rufus," Siegbert stepped forward. "That will be enough."_

_"This is ridiculous." Kale shook Natalia off and stomped away. "This is precisely why I didn't want to come here in the first place." They heard him say as he disappeared down the hall._

_"Forgive him. He's just upset." Natalia bowed and exited the room. Just before leaving she caught a glance of the Great One./_

Evelyn stood in front of the throne. _/What a clever man./_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here?" Wolfram questioned from the hall, stomping in after her. He stopped in mid-stride when she turned to face him. The look in her eyes told him that he interupted something beyond his understanding.

She bowed. "Forgive me Lord von Bielefelt. I was hoping that his Majesty was in here so I could offer my apologizes for earlier actions."

"Well why would he be in here?"

"Yes silly of me to think so." She smiled. "A king isn't always in his throne room."

"Hm?"

"Tell me then, honored fiancee, do you know where I could find his Majesty?"


End file.
